neversatisfiedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylas Dubois
Sylas Dubois is a character in Never Satisfied. He is 18 years old and formerly apprenticed to Fidelia Lapointe along with Seiji Soga, though both their apprenticeships ended when Sylas forfeited the contest in the fourth round. His familiar is Fenn and Fineas, a two-headed Mexican black kingsnake. Appearance Sylas is a very tall teen with fair skin, violet eyes, and thick chin-length black hair. He has a long, distinctive nose, a trait shared with most of his family. He wears very nice clothing and seems to be fond of vests. Personality Sylas is an intelligent, observant boy who is highly skilled at magic. As hinted by Fineas' and Fenn's contrasting natures, he is shy and nervous just as much as he is outgoing and confident. When he's in high spirits, he projects a self-assured image, but the image collapses when he's rattled. In matters of magic, Sylas is confident to the point of smugness. He offers Philomena a captured bird in exchange for a kiss in the third test round, shoots Tetsu, Broom Girl, and January in seconds in the fourth, and makes an unimpressed face at Tetsu's flashy display of magic when watching the fifth. Socially, however, Sylas can be nervous almost to the point of being fearful. When his "Stylas" joke is poorly received, he walks away to hang his head in shame. Not helping matters is the fact that January and Ana relentlessly bully him, reaching a breaking point immediately after the fourth test concludes and they harass him into choosing himself for elimination. Relationships Seiji Soga Sylas and Seiji are best friends, having known each other "basically forever."Taylor Robin on Tumblr "Were Tetsu and Broomgirl friends before the competition or did they meet through this?" The two of them shared a mentor in Fidelia Lapointe until Sylas quit the fourth round and she replaced them both with January. Sylas is unaware that Seiji has a crush on him. Sylas has an incredibly accurate understanding of Seiji and is able to figure things out that Seiji did not say. Abilities This section needs expansion. You can help by adding to it. Trivia * Sylas is currently the tallest character in the story. * According to Lucy, Sylas is rich, gross, and always smells like bad cologne. * In Chapter 4, Sylas wears a crop top meant to look like a breast plate. *If Sylas were a Gem from Steven Universe, he'd be a purple Zircon in Blue Diamond's court.Taylor Robin on Tumblr "Since Sylas did the diamond authority salute; who's diamond would he be?" * He was originally going to have a smug rich dude persona, but his personality evolved to where it is now due to Taylor Robin finding it funnier.Taylor Robin on Tumblr "HOW was Sylas worse?"Taylor Robin on Tumblr "In chapter 1, Sylas seemed more like a jerk (still goofy though), compared to how he acts in Chapter 3..." * Taylor Robin's headcanon voice for Sylas is Bill Hadr.Taylor Robin on Tumblr "Do you have any voice claimings/voice headcanons for your NS characters?" * If Sylas had a fursona, it would be a wolf.Taylor Robin on Tumblr. "So, sylas doesn’t have a sh!tty snake fursona?" * Sylas would play as McCree in Overwatch.Taylor Robin on Tumblr. "NS Overwatch AU?" * The name Sylas Dubois means Woods of Woods.Taylor Robin on Tumblr. "Did you name Sylas like this just to make this incredible joke?" * His favorite starter Pokémon would be Shimchar.Taylor Robin on Tumblr. "What are Never Satisfied's characters' favorite starter pokemon?" * He would write a dream journal.Taylor Robin on Tumblr. "Sylas would write a dream journal? * In an early draft of Never Satisfied, Sylas was to die at sea during Chapter 7.Taylor Robin on Tumblr. "Why do people wanna drown Sylas?" * Fenn and Fineas kiss him goodnight.Taylor Robin on Tumblr. Does sylas sleep with fenn/fineas wrapped around his neck? * Fenn and Fineas count as a single familiar due to having a single body. * When Sylas was younger, he had a tooth gap. References Site Navigation Category:Characters